


Under My Skin

by BookSlayingBitch



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookSlayingBitch/pseuds/BookSlayingBitch
Summary: Chris doesn't fall for girls.He just doesn't.Until he does...





	1. Prologue

Eva Kviig Mohn is not the same girl she was last year. 

She had been insecure and unsure of herself, not to say that she's perfect, but she's certainly more herself. A person who could say what she actually thought, and stand up for herself. She was stronger.

Still, people need people, no matter how strong you are. But Eva had her best friends and that was more than enough.

She didn't need a boy. But she messed around with boys because she liked it. She liked the feeling of a pair of lips against her own. She liked it just as much as any guy likes hooking up with a girl.

People may say that's slutty (may they get chlamydia!) but so what! Things like that no longer mattered more to her than what she thought.

That's where Eva's relationship with Chris came into play. They were enjoying themselves, no strings.

Eva didn't need to be in a relationship with him just because they occasionally hooked up, and by occasionally that meant every week for the entire summer.

Besides Chris would never want to actually be in a relationship. That didn't matter though, she was fine with just hooking up.

She really was, she was content.

________________________________________________________________________________

Chris Schistad was not content, far from it actually.

For years he had done the same song and dance. Find a girl, hookup, throw her away, and maybe find another before the night was over.

It wasn't often that he continued that routine with the same girl. Never, actually had he repeatedly hooked up with the same girl.

Iben had been an outlier. Chris had liked her more than any other girl before. It was the chase though that really drew him to her. Still, that relationship had failed because old ways died hard.

What ended their relationship stayed with him though, or more like who.

Eva Mohn had changed a lot of things. She too was an outlier from his usual routine. She was special to him though, in a different way from Iben.

Iben was a challenge and she was pretty, but Eva was so much more. She was a bit brainy in the real life sense, she knew what she wanted, and is a great friend.

Were they friends? Their relationship had come strides since their first real encounter, but had it really though?

They were still hooking up and barely acknowledging it, sure they were both now single. Yet nothing had really changed about them.

Normally drunkenly hooking up with a girl once at a party was enough. But they had consistently "hung out" and had gone past the usual parameters of hooking up.

None of those times after did she express an ounce of wanting to go further than the physical stuff.

Like dating him.

That wouldn't be a problem if she hadn't gotten under his skin. Usually, after he threw girls out of his bed they expected something of him. Eva, however, expected nothing.

That had been great at first, almost a mutual unspoken agreement between the two.

But now Chris wasn't so sure. Maybe he expected something.

Chris wanted her not to expect him gone from the bed when she went to shower in the morning. For them not to be expected to hook up with other people.

It wasn't ok with him.  
He wanted only to be with her and to wake up next to each other after a party, and not just move on until it happened again.

He wanted all of Eva.

Chris wanted to date her and actually be with only her.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris Schistad was awoken to bright light flooding the room, in a mass of strawberry blonde hair.

Eva was beside him, in bed. Chris vaguely remembered the events of last night. As far as he knew, last night Eva had had a party at her house. The whole thing had been chaos as usual, but it was a damn good party. Unsurprisingly they had been making out and ended up on her bed. Things had certainly escalated from there. Now he was awake. In her bed.

Chris innocently pulled back the covers to find them both bare ass naked. The smirk on his face intensified, last nights events coming back to him.

Chris snuggled in further. Ready for Eva to wake up and freak out. That had been part of their unspoken agreement, no sex.

They'd been close but had never gotten quite there.

Eva tossed and turned before yawning into him, and burying herself further into his arm. The moment was sweet, but as she opened her eyes she knew what had happened.

Shit. She didn't sleep with Chris. Fuck, I guess she did now.

She quickly pulled herself away. This was not supposed to happen.

"Chris what the fuck happened last night?"

Eva's freaked out state amused him.  
"Well you had a party," he paused to begin nipping at her neck. "Got busted for drugs."

Eva shivered under his touch. She wanted to pull away but it was still early enough that she could blame it on being drunk. She knew a hickey would be there by noon but she didn't want to think about that.

"You kissed me again and things spiraled from there, now we're here."

Eva vaguely recalled the events of the night before. She wished she hadn't. That's when she'd had enough of Penetrator Chris. Eva pulled the fucking leech off her neck. God how would she cover up the massive hickey that would inevitably bloom on her skin.

"God dammit, I promised myself I wouldn't fuck you." Eva sighed.

Chris's permanent smirk deepened, he pushed a strand of hair from Eva's eyes. She was cute when she got annoyed.

"Aren't you glad you did though babe?" Chris said before leaning in for a kiss only to be pushed away by Eva's hand.

Eva looks unimpressed. "Ya we'll see about that. I'm gonna shower, make sure your gone by the time I get out."

Chris looked disappointed, why didn't she like him? This whole casual thing is fun for him, but why didn't she want more?

Eva rose to get in the shower. "Don't you want.." Eva cut Chris off.

"I'll survive without you." Eva fake smiled before walking away.

As soon as she left Eva's phone rang. Chris picked it up to inspect it, it was her mother calling.

"EVAAAAA!" Chris yelled down the hall. Eva turned around, clearly annoyed.

"Your phone." Chris gestured to it before Eva snatched it when she saw her mother's contact.

"Mom? Hey whats going on? I thought we were gonna talk tonight?" Eva sounded concerned.

After that Chris turned away to give some illusion of privacy. He probably should've left by now but he was still here in Eva's bed for some reason.

The conversation continued before Eva hung up. "Shit, my mom is coming home in 2 hours!" She frantically began pacing and picking up a red cup from the floor.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll give you a hand. We'll get this done in an hour and still have some shower time. Together, I mean, but if I help you know you owe me."

Eva quickly laughed at Chris's cute smile. He looked like a kid who wanted ice cream for dinner. Than she remembered that she only had 2 hours to clean up the tornado wreckage of bear and cups that had spread through her house.

"Ya, ok. Come on we've gotta get started." Chris and Eva met eyes briefly before hurrying off to get this place together.


	3. Part 2

 

 

  
"Hey stop!" Eva squealed. Chris was tossing soap in her hair, so much for actual cleaning.

Eva wanted to say that Chris was only there   
because he knew she need help. That he was doing this out of the kindness of his heart.   
Mostly though Eva knew that the idea that Christoffer Schistad was simply helping her out to be nice was utter bullshit.

"Sorry, no can do. It's my job to spice up cleaning and not even you can stop me!" Chris spoke with a teasing tone. He than sprayed the water bottle in her face.

Eva sighed. "Fine, if that's how you want to play it!" Eva retaliated by mashing a handful of soap into Chris's precious hair. Serves him right.

"How dare you! Not the hair." Chris said, "it's all I have!" He whined jokingly. Chris ran a hand through his now ruined and frowned.

Eva giggled at his tragedy. "Poor you." You could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

Unfortunately her win was short lived. Eva slipped on the soapy floor. If Chris had been a gentleman he would've caught her, but no he was a teenage boy.

His laughing was audible as Eva hit the ground. Served her right Chris supposed, trying to beat him. Eva pouted on the ground for a moment before Chris graciously offered her a hand. How kind.

Eva stuck a foot out as Chris moved forward to help her up. He too landed with a thud beside her. It wasn't over yet.

Chris looked alarmed before using the proximity to his advantage. He slid over until he was on top of the ginger. Her smug look was quickly wiped from her face.

Eva's heart automatically picked up the pace. Her mind wanted to remind her that this was just Chris, and they were simply friends, but her heart didn't seem to get the memo. She could feel his breath on her face and she wanted to lean in. To be even closer to him.

Chris opened his mouth to say something, probably to hint at victory, but Eva's mouth met his lips first. Chris quickly reciprocated with just as much passion.

Everywhere that Chris ran his hands over her skin Eva could feel bursts of fire.

Fire.

That's what it was that was cursing through the both of them. This kiss was so different from the ones before it. Eva spent a moment just feeling it before she took over. Eva flipped on top of him.

That's when she saw his face. It looked dazed and his red lips were swollen. It was that moment when Eva knew.

This wasn't just another round of their ongoing game.

That thought scared Eva more than she would ever admit.

"Ping!"

Eva's phone again sounded, this time alerting her of a text. This awoke Eva from her bewildered state. She rolled off of Chris to look at the text.

Mom: Hey Sweetie, I'm sorry. I just got a call from the office saying that they needed me in Switzerland for an urgent matter. :( I'm so sorry baby. There's money in the drawer and you know the drill. I'll be back as soon as I can!

This message clearly disappointed Eva. She had wanted to see her mom. She then looked over at Chris, his face blank. Eva turned away.

what was she gonna say?

Eva knew she should tell Chris that her mom wasn't coming and that they didn't need to finish cleaning.

She really should.

But she didn't want to. She wanted Chris to stay.

"What was that?" Chris interrupted her train of thought.

Eva stood up from the ground and composed herself enough to talk.

"Umm nothing. Just Vilde, anyway shouldn't we get back to it? Gotta finish cleaning this mess."

Chris shrugged as she stood nervously. Why hadn't she told him?

Oh crap, now Eva knew she wanted him there. She couldn't blame it on needing help cleaning the house.

She was screwed.

Hopefully not literally though, because that certainly would not help the situation.

________________________________

After the incident and the message from Eva's mother, they somehow managed to actually clean.

"Hey so are we good?" Chris asked as he finished wiping down the counter, a large trash bags of red cups filled to brim besides his feet.

He casually wiped sweat off his brow and Eva pretended to be unfazed when his shirt brushed up in the act. 

"Sure, my mom should be here soon." Eva fibbed. She'd been to embarrassed to tell him that she'd actually wanted him to stay.

Nor had she admitted to herself that that was the motive for her lie. 

This certainly wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Ok great. I've got to go pick up my sister." Chris said, looking down at his phone. Eva assumed he was texting said sister. Truly she hadn't even known he'd had a sister.

Actually what did Eva know about Chris?

The short list mostly consisted of his promiscuity, affinity towards fights, and his friendship with William.

Of course there were quirks like his crooked smile when he listened to her ramble, truly listened.  His wry sense of unexpected humor, and his entire attitude. 

From his exterior personality that's all you could see attractive and unattached to everyone except William.

Eva knew that that wasn't all, there was something more. Something that interested her    

A glint in his eyes and a moment where his facade fell flat. There definitely was something there that just drew her in more.   
    
Chris looked up meeting Eva's eyes, interrupting her train of thought. "This was fun. We should do this again."

"Uh ya sure." Eva replied, about to insert a sarcastic remark she'd recycled from Noora, when she felt Chris's lips on her cheek.

She stood still unsure how to react to the events happening. Before she'd been able to find something to say Chris was already out the door.

"Bye." He said before closing the door.

Shit.

Eva was near speechless as dumb as that sounds. Something was clearly going on that could not be dismissed as a hookup.

That was terrifying to her. The last time Eva had lost control of her emotions, and all sense it seemed.

She ended up losing her best friends, but more importantly, herself. 

This wasn't good. Eva couldn't do that again. She was supposed to be strong now.

Good hair and a pretty boy weren't supposed to get in the way of that. Eva knew Chris was more than that, but that was the problem. 

She was in deep.   
Real deep.


	4. Part 3

This is the reposted version that had previously been deleted. I'm sorry for the wait but I tried to make this longer to make up for it.

Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Eva stared at the ceiling. She'd already watched this week's episode of Doctor Phil and everything else was dreadfully boring.

 

Thoughts of yesterday's events plagued her. Like an itch she couldn't quite seem to reach,that refused to subside.

It was nearing 8ish and there were things she could be doing, probably should be but her mind was stuck on that kiss.

 

It was more than a simple chemical physical attraction.

There was something there. Something that Eva wouldn't let herself find out because it scared her.

That was enough self reflection bullshit Eva decided abruptly. She than reached for her phone and dialed her good friend Eskild.

 

Ever since Noora had left with William they'd begun hanging out more. Eva still missed Noora like crazy though, probably more than her own mom sometimes.

 

Hey Eskild, got any parties lined up tonight?

Eva typed with an inner motivation for some alcohol and distraction. She was speaking Eskild's language.

 

Bitch you really had to ask? Of course there's a party!

The response was quick and unsurprising. Only Eskild, queen of the club would be partying on a Tuesday night.

The pair exchanged information on where to meet and of course the request to wear minimal clothing.

Normally Eva would put up more of a fight for that last part, but instead she reached into her pile of clothes and grabbed her shortest LBD that she'd had from her rebound days.

 

She squeezed into the short slutty dress. Next she began painting her eyelid with a significantly less clumsy hand than she had in her sad clown days.

 

The thought reminded her of meeting her friends. Eva reflected fondly before she remembered who else she'd met that night.

Chris

Eva quickly shook the thoughts away. She was further motivated now to find that distraction she so desperately needed. She dabbed some glittery gloss on and glanced in the mirror. She inspected her appearance and nodded there was a fire in her eyes and she was ready to go.

__________________________________________________________________________

She entered Eskild's apartment with a rush of nostalgic memories. It felt like Noora still lived here.

Sadness.

She glanced over and noticed Lynn on the couch as usual. She was fixated on a screen with a blank expression, this was unsurprising. That girl needed a dose of Eskild like crazy.

Eva nodded at the fellow redhead and received a look of recognition in return.

Eva walked down the hall only to be met by a familiar blonde.

Isak.

Eva had forgotten that he now lived here. She'd forgiven him. Unfortunately though there would always be a sense distrust she felt towards him. Eva missed him, she really did. Maybe one day they'd be able to be close again, but never the same as before.

Eva smiled and Isak looked up from his phone and pulled an ear bud out.

"Hey how are you? We haven't talked much in a while." Eva said, maybe they could get close again.

"I'm ok, same old." Isak shifted kinda uncomfortably and wouldn't look her in the eye. Was he mad at her Eva wondered?

"Ok well we need to hang out again. I miss ya." Isak looked up and Eva could see it. His eyes were unfocused and bloodshot, Isak was high as a kite.

"Ya umm sure. I'm kinda busy right now so maybe in a couple of weeks." Eva nodded with a hardened expression. Something was up with him.

"Bye." Isak muttered with an aloof expression before walking past her.

Eva sighed, maybe she should have kept a closer eye on him. Her eyes followed Isak as he walked away.

"Damn you might upstage me tonight." Eva's smile returned to her face as she turned to see Eskild. He was wearing short tight shorts with a mesh top, you know, normal tuesday night attire.

"I could never." Eva retorted in a joking voice.

Eskild rolled his eyes and handed her a large bottle of something that smelled of nail polish remover. She assumed vodka, still the unsureness didn't stop Eva from talking a massive sip.

She needed it.

Eskild's eyes widened. "You really weren't kidding when you said you needed to party tonight."

"Nope, let's get fucked up." Eva smiled

She placed a kiss on his cheek and grabbed Eskild's arm and pulled him forward before he could continue and pry out her reason for her need to get fucked up tonight.

Eskild's grin reappeared and grabbed bottle back and he too took a large swig.

"As you wish malady." Eva giggled and the pair continued out the door ready for whatever tonight may lead to.

____________________________________________________________________________

They arrived at the dingy club after the seemingly endless journey filled with Eskild bitching about his ex who he wanted to rebound from. Suffice to say their alcohol hadn't lasted long. She loved Eskild, she really did, but he certainly could be annoyingly chatty.

The club was vibrating from the sound of shitty techno and stank of cum and underage drinking.

Sounds fun.

Eskild approached the bouncer seemingly ignoring the hoard of scantily dressed teens in line. They all voiced their complaints, but after a whisper in the bull-like man's ear he let us pass without another word. Eva smirked at the obnoxious kids while receiving multiple middle fingers as she walked past.

As they entered the excruciating smell intensified.

It came with the territory she supposed.

Eskild immediately felt the beat and lead Eva to the dance floor filled with a mob of sweaty people. They navigated through the crowd before allowing the music to guide their bodies into a sway of the hips and shake of the tits.

After a few minutes of Eva and Eskild's friendly grinding on one, another man with long scraggly dark hair (which heavily resembled soggy spaghetti soaked in shit) approached and eyed her friend.

Eskild raised a brow and danced his way over. Eva smiled before again before getting lost in the swing of the staccato beat. When she finally did look back she saw the two boys sucking each other's faces. Looks like Eskild found his rebound.

With that Eva maneuvered her way towards the bar, hoping that in a shitty joint like this they didn't card.

"Hey straight up Tequila please." Eva had grown fond of it over her summer of crazy partying.

The bartender gave her a look before nodding and pouring a bit of the liquid into a small glass. He knew she was underage but clearly that wasn't an issue.

Screw the law.

Eva grinned and took a long sip from the glass, draining it. She pulled a bill out of her bag and pivoted back into the crowd.

She noticed the song playing and easily found her body swinging to the music suggestively. She could feel someone inching up behind her and joining her swing. Normally Eva wouldn't have but that's what tonight was about.

Unknown hands climbed their way up her neck and with that Eva turned to see who her mysterious dancer was.

It was a girl with long dark hair and bright red lipstick, Eva smirked and pushed the girl up against the wall and kissed her.

How could she say no to red lipstick?

Eva kissing another girl was not an unusual occurrence. Once during a sleepover Noora had mentioned bisexual when referring to her. Eva had shrugged because it really didn't matter to her, she liked who she liked. In fact she'd always had the teensiest crush on the blonde. It was all very innocent, but Noora leaving had hurt even more because of it.

The girl with the lipstick against her lips filled that small space in her that was missing something, but there was something more prominent on her mind right now.

Eva pulled away and nodded towards the girl before walking off. She could feel the brightness now on her own lips and a slight smile tugged the corners of her lips. Eva wiped it off and focused on her search of her gay best friend.

He was sitting at the bar with his new friends nursing a fruity pink drink. Eva rolled her eyes and strutted over.

"Eskild are you ready to go yet?" A hint of frustration present in her tone.

Eskild gave her a look urging towards the boy. "Eva can I talk to you for a second?"

She knew what was coming, looks like she'd be walking home.

"Please." Eskild begged. "You know how much I need this!" Eva ran a hand through her auburn hair before nodded in exasperatedly.

She was a really fucking good friend.

"Fine, be safe." Eskild face brightened and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You too, remember, stranger danger!" Again Eva's eyes rolled before nodding. She sent Eskild a sceptical look before turning around and weaving herself through the people. Eva stepped out and took a deep breath of the chilly air.

She really should've brought a fucking jacket. The line of people had significantly dissipated. She continued walking down the poorly lit street. Eva pulled out her phone.

2:27am

She groaned and slid her spiky heeled shoes off her throbbing feet, she could already feel her sensing clearing. She would have a nasty hangover later.

Her house wasn't a long distance away but the walk would still be painful. Eva held her shoes in her hands.

She was a mess.

So far her "distraction" had done a piss poor job because all she wanted right now was the person she'd been trying to forget.

Why did feelings have to suck?

The whole thing with her and Chris was supposed to be fun. This feeling was not fun. It was a sense of longing. Almost a magnetic pull, very different from anything she'd ever felt before.

Eva halted and was knocked out of her thoughts when she noticed a familiar house. She'd been there before.

It was Chris's house.

Eva didn't know why but that magnetic pull she felt lead her on. She could blame it on the alcohol but it was more than that.

Eva climbed up the steps and without hesitation knocked, and kept knocking. Yes, she knew it was nearly 3 am, but it was like an urgent need.

A sound of feet padding to the door could be heard but Eva kept knocking. The door was opened and out appeared Chris.

Eva finally stopped and her eyes widened in hesitation. Oh shit, now he'd think you're one of his fan girls Eva thought.

"Eva, what are you.." Chris was cut off by Eva's lips meeting his before she could convince herself not to.

Chris reciprocated and happily pulled her in in the midst of their steamy make out session.

The door shut behind them with a thud.

This was certainly not how she'd expected the night to conclude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Hey hope you liked. Just remember that this takes place at the beginning of season 3 so that's why Isak is so aloof. Also I've always thought Eva was Bi and enjoy writing/reading it. There won't be much exploring of it, but even if there is Chris will be the primary pairing so don't worry.


End file.
